Dragon
Back to 2010 Logs Optimus Prime Magnum Jade NPC Dragon :Let it never be said that the Autobots stand idly by while a threat is upon Cybertron - be it Decepticon or anything else. No sooner had Optimus Prime returned from a trip well outside Autobot territory than he was leading a group out once more, but this time for a far different reason. :(Be very, very quiet, folks. They're huntin' Dragons.) :Optimus leads the way in his vehicle mode, the coordinates flashing in his view screen as they get nearer and nearer. The loud whir of Magnum's propeller fills the area as he answers Optimus Prime's call. "Good to see you, old friend. Good cycle. I hope you did not mind my actions while you were away." Magnum refers to the several broadcasts he's already transmitted with instructions on what the Autobots should be doing. "I found it prudent to take initiative during your absence. I wish we had time to catch up, but as always, duty calls. Have the citizens already been evacuated? I do not want the dragon to appear here and risk their safety." Magnum pulls up right beside Optimus Prime, hovering alongside him in the front of the formation. Jade is out and about, and decides to see what the others are doing. Such odd things they tend to get themselves into. It's almost like they go looking for trouble. The trail of destruction is hard to miss, and quite honestly, easy to stumble upon, as Jade soon finds as shredded metal starts to appear all around her, ripped up from the ground - wheels will have a hard time here to be sure! And up ahead, a column of smoke rises. Indeed the coordinates were accurate it seems, for Primes' sake. :"Magnum!" Optimus Prime certainly sounds pleased by the other's presence. "I don't mind them in the least, and I'm sure there'll be time to catch up at another time. The citizens were the ones who gave us the sighting," he continues, voice grim. "I believe they're all at safety, but there's a chance one or two may have remained behind..." :And in that case...it's actually good that he notices a medic on his scanners. He's about to ping her over communication lines when the smoke catches his attention - and he guns his engine. "Magnum - can you get a closer look at that?" Not that he's slowing by any means, but the other can probably get there a bit faster than he. "Of course. I will also contact Ultra Magnus to check for any stragglers." Magnum says, his sensors picking up on the carnage as well. The whir continues as Magnum's prop pushes his form forward, easily traversing above the torn up ground. Magnum makes a beeline right for the Dragon without hesitation, already preparing his cannon as it raises up from his cabin and locks into its usual rotating mount point. Even with his slower form, Magnum's ability to bypass the ground road is definitely proving useful. Magnum says, "Ultra Magnus? Magnum here. Check the suburbs for any civilian stragglers and see them to safety. And be careful, the roads are hazardous. Magnum out." Jade hmmms, "What a mess, though I suppose we could use some of these scraps for something." She glances around a couple times, as she hears something across the radio. Unlikely. they were still attached to the ground, and in danger of ripping up the tires of alt modes the way it was. The smoke continues to trail into the sky. The danger was still present, the damage still fresh. Magnum would indeed spot a bright red, very large shape up ahead, in a gully of sorts, not moving at this time. :Shrapnel on the ground or not, rough terrain or not, Optimus Prime's great wheels cover it as quickly as they can. It's not a comfortable drive, but he's had worse - and when there are lives at stake, he'll never slow. :"Jade - is that you?" he comms. "We'll need you on standby." Ultra Magnus says, "I will ensure it is done so. I detect one signature that is not in your band of warriors with Prime. Attention unknown Autobot: you are in danger where you are. Please identify yourself and remove yourself from the area to safety." Magnum pushes his accelerator all the way open as he sees the danger element still very real, along with the currently unidentified shape. "The ground damage is still fresh," Magnum reports. "The element of danger is high. Sensors indicate a bright red, very large shape ahead in a gully. Currently, it is not mobilized." Magnum finishes his report with a grin tone. "We need to get there as fast as we can. Be careful, the drive only gets more dangerous as we approach." Magnum warns both Optimus Prime as well as Jade should she be accompanying the group. Jade is currently on foot, so problems with wheels...well not really a problem now are they. She continues to move after the others, "Always something isn't it... 10 to 1, there gonna shoot whatever it is." The shape starts to move a little bit, as Magnum continues to approach. The ground rumbles for miles around - underneath Jades' feet and Primes' wheels as it started to writhe on the ground and awaken, more steam and smoke rising - hiding it from sight. :Well. That rumbling can't be good. "Keep an eye on it, Magnum, the team and I will be there shortly," Optimus responds. "Remind me - no report has ever shown it to be anything but hostile, correct?" One wonders how sentient it is, but unfortunately, there's only so much of a chance to find that out when it's attacking... "Will do. Smoke and steam is building up now, but there's only so many places it can hide." Magnum replies, as he continues towards the now-billowing smoke. "All reports are hostile, though Shark distracted it briefly and it wandered off halfway through a rampage. I will attempt communication should it permit." Magnum hopes the dragon will hear what he has to say, but Magnum is already prepared for the fight that he is sure will ensue. Jade continues along her path, keeping her footing for the most part. She draws one of her staves, giving it a spin as she extends it... and uses it to help keep her balance. Jade says, "Well, I'm more apt to answer something.. if I know you’re talking to me. That and there seems to be some kind of quake going on around here." Optimus Prime speaks sharply. "Jade, this is a military organization and you will speak with respect to those of higher rank. If you're not sure if something is directed to you, please ask for clarification in the future. Since you're in this area, I need you to remain close - but out of the line of fire, if you can manage it - in case we need your medical skills quickly." Arcee is there, pistol upholstered and at the ready. If there's a problem, she'll help deal with it. She sticks by Prime like glue. Too bad Hot Rod isn't there. It would be right up his alley! "It's a shame if we have to kill something, but if we can't make friends with it..." her voice trails off. :"Even if it is sentient, if its threat cannot be stopped..." Optimus lets his words trail off, transforming after a few feet more. The ground is too rocky to keep going on wheels; he gestures for Arcee and the others to follow him through the smoke as they get closer to the dragon's nest. :The wave of sound doesn't even slow him - he just pulls out his rifle. "Autobots! Get ready!" he shouts as a warning. "I agree." Magnum continues to head directly for the smoke as it continues to billow out. Magnum begins to disappear into the shroud, only to be hit with a wall of dust, causing him to shift unstably in midair. He remains airborne, stabilizing himself as the dust washes over his hull. "Watch out! incoming d---!" is heard over a crackly radio transmission, the last part of 'dust' cutoff by the loss of signal. The dust cloud continues to expand, but it also begins to thin out all around everyone now, just an irritant soon as the huge red shape took to the skies, easily visible as it flew overhead, circling, and bellowing another challenge. Jade stops a moment, and just shakes her head. "Why, why, why.." she says to herself. Muttering a bit now, as she spins the staff. "Some people just have such a high opinion of themselves don't they." Jade says, "Right, right.. stay back, stay out of the way, fix people... I know the routine.." Jade shakes her head again, as she moves to a safe location. Her force field beaming to life as she moves. Arcee winces at the sound of the creature's bellow. A little hard on the audios, that. She gets ready to fire if the beast charges someone. She's as ready as she'll ever be. "Yes, sir!" :"So much for catching it while it's on the ground," Optimus Prime remarks as soon as he catches sight of the dragon moving to the sky. He shields his optics with his free hand as he cranes his neck upwards, following the red form even as he keeps running. What they need is some higher ground... :"Magnum! Status!" he barks, moving towards one of the remains of the skyscrapers. One has fallen at an angle, its walls offering a steep incline - this is what Optimus goes for, leaping upon it and hauling himself up to where he can get his legs back under him...and back in a run, firing a shot to try and catch the dragon's attention. "I'll try to lure it back down," he reports over the radio. "The rest of you, prepare to strike on my command. Any fliers, I want you airborne, NOW!" "All systems functioning and operational." Magnum replies as he works to maneuver himself out of the middle of the dust cloud. It's no use for him to be in the middle of it all, as the dust hinders his targeting and optics. Magnum quickly locates the new location of the dragon. The cannon turns on its swivel, but he doesn't point it just yet. Magnum's targeting systems already have a trajectory. Magnum tries communication first, like he said he would. "Dragon! We do not wish to harm you." Magnum transmits on all frequencies in attempt to contact the beast. Jade finds herself a good watching spot, well watching a dust cloud isn't really something one can watch. But the others seem to have things under control. Course if they dispersed the cloud it would make things easier. The dragon flies low near Magnum, swirling around him. The currents and eddies of the wind made it like a wave pool as it circled the chopper like some giant, flying shark as it growled a little, sniffing loudly. They were drawing near to the other Autobots and Jade, his tail striking the side of a building and spilling rocks down near her. Arcee waits for an opportunity to take a shot. She doesn't want to hit Magnum, after all. Or anyone else. From what Optimus can tell, his shot went unnoticed; on the other hand, it doesn't seem to have attacked Magnum, so he's willing to take that. He keeps running, ducking under some rocks and falling debris as he strives for higher ground. But the first minute he sees any aggression from the dragon... "We are willing to listen to you." Magnum continues his transmission, hoping that the dragon is listening. "Talk to us." Magnum sends an open invitation, still withholding the use of his weapon as the dragon flies menacingly overhead. Magnum holds his ground, in hoping that if he is the one to 'extend his hand' sort-of-speak, the dragon will be willing to met him halfway... "RAWWRRRR!" was the response to Magnum. The fact that he was shot in the butt didn’t help the dragons' mood as it turns in midair to peer down at the red and blue one, starting to drop in altitude at an alarming rate as he bellows again "RAWR! What was that for?? " he asks irritably, suddenly pulling up to hover, wings beating hard. :Oh, /now/ it hits. It just had to turn there-Optimus half-raises his gun again, but this time in a more defensive manner as he holds back his other hand to stall the other Autobots. "It was meant to catch your attention by moving past you," he says evenly, apparently unsurprised at it speaking coherently. "My apologies for the strike. However, I must insist we speak." Sentience. So, the dragon can communicate. Perhaps Magnum, Optimus Prime, and the rest of the Autobots in the group can figure things out. Magnum hopes that his old friend's reason passes over well enough with the Dragon. He, like Prime, would rather avoid fighting if at all possible. "We are not your enemies. Perhaps we can help each other out. Would you consider telling us what has you so angry?" Magnum keeps his cool under pressure, trying to be a Mech the dragon can indeed talk to, without fear of being fired upon first. "Please, we don't want to hurt you if we don't have to," Arcee adds. She stands with the others, awaiting the answer. "Angry? I am not angry, aside from being SHOT." snorts the dragon, sending a smoke ring towards Prime as he circles. Then back to Magnum "I was having FUN just so you know." he alights on one building, flipping his wings like a bird as he arches his neck down to peer at Prime and the others, sniffing deeply. :Optimus Prime holds up his weapon in a pacifying gesture - towards the sky, away from the dragon. "I would be happy to offer one of my medics to repair the damage I caused," he says soothingly. "Indeed, I was under the impression you were a mindless beast, and I am happy this is not so. It means that we can point out that your 'fun' endangers innocent mechs." "Endanger... what? " a pause as the thing blinks at Optimus Prime now, confused. It focuses on the Leader, almost becoming cross eyed as its' tail swishes around, curling around it’s' feet like a cat. "What is that?" As the dragon turns its attention fully on Optimus Prime, Magnum wisely keeps his mouth shut. He transmits no more signal, allowing Prime to do his thing. Although Magnum is more than capable of democracy, he will allow his old friend to do the honors, especially since he's here. :A beat, as Optimus looks at the Autobots gathered before returning his attention to the dragon. He slows his words, trying to use simpler words. "When my shot hit you - it hurt you. Endanger means to put someone in danger... like danger of being hurt. :"There have been times when your actions have, in fact, hurt innocent mechs. The ones we Autobots are sworn to protect. We cannot let this continue - is there not another... game you could play?" "Oh no, I know THAT word, Endanger. People call me that sometimes." notes the Dragon as he follows Primes' gaze, just GRINNING at Arcee "I meant the words following it. Innocent mechs. Who is that? " a pause "Oh, wait, you mean the people who were here? That's just food." Okay, maybe not as sentient as they thought... "Can you eat something else? Like energon?" Arcee asks. "Its boring." puffs the Dragon. "Yeah, but energon isn't murder," Arcee points out. :Optimus shifts his grip upon the rifle, a subtle change forming in his body posture. "Endanger is your name? ...suiting, it seems. Those mechs were far more than food, and I urge you to find another source of entertainment. Else... you may find you have bitten off more than you can chew." "Murder?" asks the creature in puzzlement. Then he looks at Optimus again "Sometimes it is. I have no real name. It’s just what people shout at me. So I guess it is." he flips his wings and puffs, "They all left anyways from THIS area. I can at least still destroy some." he notes, swinging his tail at a lamp post and toppling it easily with a loud chortle and then looks back once more "I see YOU doing similar things all the time, you with your little red marks." he snorts and sniffs, head coming down close to Prime, "So why is what I do any different?" Hmmm.. Magnum puts his processor to work on how to handle the situation as he listens to Arcee's suggestion and Prime's input. He's not quite sure what the correct course of action would be.. and hopes his old friend has an idea he does not. Silently, inside, Magnum wishes he could be of more assistance to Optimus. Optimus Prime says, "Stay on guard..." Magnum says, "Acknowledged. Waiting on your word. I just wish I could be of more assistance." :A dragon head right in front of his form? No problem for Optimus - visibly. He narrows his optics slightly. "We fight to protect our people," he says solemnly. "Not because we want to, not because we enjoy it, not because we have fun. We do this because there /are/ dangers that threaten the innocent, those who have done nothing wrong. And we will always do it so long as there is a single challenge to overcome in giving them freedom and peace." :It goes without saying that the dragon is included in such. "... you keep using words I don’t understand." notes the Dragon back. IF he was impressed by this, it was hard to tell. The creature started to grow restless, the wings shifting and squeaking slightly as he stood, tail swishing once more "I hunt because I must eat. I enjoy hunting at the same time though." he explains back, his body rustling. Maybe he was TRYING to understand. :Frozen pit, this creature is simple-minded. Optimus sighs. "There is nothing wrong with enjoying hunting, nor with feeding yourself. But your choice of prey is unacceptable. These are beings with minds and lives of their own, not so different from you. Would you care to be struck down in turn by a bigger being?" "Well, not really. But I hope to take a few chunks of him out as well. Anyways, I haven't SEEN anything bigger than me." puffs the dragon proudly, his scales sliding one over the other. "And if I cannot hunt HERE, where can I hunt? A dragon must eat, and you are plentiful." he looks at Arcee again. Maybe paying too much attention to the femme. Arcee whispers to Optimus Prime. "Maybe we can at least convince him to eat Decepticons only?" It's tempting to suggest the dragon hunt Polyhex. Primus, it's tempting. :"We could come to an agreement, I am sure," Optimus says, stepping forwards to try to keep the dragon's attention upon himself and /not/ Arcee. "For your cooperation in keeping away from our mechs, and those under our protection - we could provide you with fuel. Possibly entertainment as well, albeit different from what you're used to." "Hrnn. I would have to think on that. I need to go hunt for now." he snorts "But you are quite interesting... And that one there is very lovely. I could NEVER eat her. Your whirlybird is noisy. I'm bored." he remarks simply, turning around on the spot. He launches back into the air, flapping his wings hard to make his way out, with one last bellow. :It’s not a win... but it's not exactly a loss, either. Optimus shakes his head slightly as the dragon retreats, putting the mouth of his rifle on the ground and resting his other hand on it. "Autobots, report," he comms those in the area, optics still upon the retreating dragon. "Anyone hurt?" :There's no point in trying to stop the creature. They've at least made some sort of progress... "I am glad we were able to speak to it. Hopefully we can convince it away from all those innocent civilians." Magnum says to the group with a nod. "I am sorry to cut our current meeting short, old friend. But I must request my departure." Magnum says this with a sad tone in his vocalizer while addressing Optimus Prime directly. :Magnum gets a nod. "You're clear to go, Magnum. We'll catch up another time... hopefully after we think of a plan to deal with 'Danger' there." Even though it doesn't have a name, a designation is somewhat easier to keep in mind than 'the dragon that eats mechs'.f Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs Category:Magnum's Logs Category:Jade's Logs Category:Dragon TP